Loving You, Loving Her, Loving Him
by Phoenix Lumen
Summary: To some people, it's obvious who loves who. Then there are those whose lives completely revolve around romance, and they can't see it when it's staring them right in the face. Typical.


To those who know Sakura Chiyo, it's more than just a bit obvious that the girl has a crush on Nozaki Umetarō. Unfortunately, despite being the author of the popular manga 'Let's Love', a completely romance-orientated piece of illustrative fiction, the teen himself has no actual experience with love, and is, therefore, completely blind to the affections of the shorter girl.

Watching them, Mikoshima Mikoto feels a mixture of feelings; embarrassment and jealousy being the major ones. The embarrassment isn't his though; he's feeling it for both of his friends. The emotional confliction between the two stresses him out to the extreme whenever he's in the same room as them; Sakura completely obvious with her feelings, and Nozaki completely ignorant. Even when the two are working, he sees the way she looks up at him occasionally, the way she deflates when he can't feel the love floating through the air to him in little heart-shaped balloons. (Wow, he's really getting into the shōjo manga vibe.)

The jealousy is all his though. He wants someone like Sakura to love him, just as much as Sakura herself loves Nozaki. Sometimes, he even imagines what it would be like to have Sakura as a girlfriend, no matter how short she is. (Four foot nine inches really is short, even for a sixteen year old girl. It looks kind of funny when she stands next to Nozaki, whose six foot three inches tall body seems to tower (okay, he actually _does_ tower) over Sakura whenever they stand near each other.)

But seriously, his friend really is an oblivious moron, and he knows he's not the only one who thinks like that. In fact, he's pretty sure it's a school-wide known thing.

_御子柴__実琴_

Masayuki Hori, background editor for Sakiko Yumeno, (aka Nozaki Umetarō), likes girls with nice legs. It's a fact that's kind of well-known amongst Nozaki's manga-making group, or at least the male section of it. It's why he kind of likes the girls in his class, the ones who wear their skirts so short because they're 'the sempai of the school', since a lot of them have really nice legs. _Really_ nice.

But lately, a few more girls, (or rather their legs), have been catching his gaze. He knows Sakura will never look at another guy apart from Nozaki unless the world is ending, or something equally as catastrophic, but that doesn't stop her legs from catching his eye every once in a while. Yuzuki Seo doesn't wear socks, which gives him a really nice look at her legs, especially when she flies by him as she runs from the teachers. But she's currently in the middle of some weird love/hate relationship with Wakamatsu Hirotaka, their kohai from class 1-D who does toner work for Nozaki.

But Kashima….Kashima has really, _really_ nice legs, which isn't fair for a girl so tall, (she's four inches taller than him; how is that fair?!) But when she tries to ditch Drama club, and he ends up carrying her over his shoulder, if he even dares peek out the corner of his eyes, his gaze can't help but catch on the gap between her socks and the bottom of her skirt.

It's enough of an attraction that sometimes he has to head to the bathroom after he's made sure she's staying at Drama club. He has to check his stomach from where she's hit it with her bony knees, that's all. Seriously, that's all.

_堀__政行_

Wakamatsu Hirotaka is really confused. Like…._really _confused. Yuzuki Seo terrorises him on the basketball court and makes him develop insomnia, (if he does sleep, his nightmares are usually of her slamming basketballs into his body), but then she does a complete one-eighty and invites him out for dinner (and even pays), and gives him gifts.

It's just…..why are girls so _confusing_?

None of his sempai seem to be having any problems like him.

_若松__博隆_

Nozaki Umetarō knows that for as much as he writes about boys and girls falling in love, he doesn't know what it _feels_ like to fall in love.

The little he does know is that it's mostly about the little things, with the occasional 'big' thing thrown in for good measure. It's about fingertips stretching out for another's hand, about keychains on phones and sharing umbrellas and soft pecks on blushing cheeks, and first kisses at dusk with the light shining behind the two.

It's about noticing one person above the rest, and being devoted to just them alone. It's about sharing a secret, or a hobby, or something that's just between the two of them. It's about the two of them capable of being in a room alone and not needing to say a word to be comfortable.

It's about… actually, aren't most of those…..

_野崎__梅太郎_

If Nozaki Umetarō could see the group of girls right now, he'd have his notebook out, his camera at the ready, and be kneeling patiently at the group's side with a recorder, waiting to get all the information he can from the group to use as a basis for scenes in his manga. At least, that's what Sakura Chiyo is pretty sure he'd be doing.

She and Yuzuki had planned on this sleepover earlier that week, but the inclusion of Kashima had been a surprise invite when they'd seen the girl so…so _depressed_ after an encounter with Masayuki. It had looked to both of them as though the girl was about to cry, and inviting her had been a spontaneous decision by both of them near enough simultaneously.

The three of them are in the process of pigging out on various foods, when the discussion turns to boys. And then pillow fights. And then all three of them collapsing onto the same futon, cuddling together.

Yeah, Nozaki would be kicking himself for missing out on this. She'll be sure to tease him about it on Monday, if he doesn't have an 'emergency' before that.

Knowing him though, she'll see him again by tomorrow evening. She's not really sad about that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, sorta wishing I did.

Yet another anime that caught my attention when I really should be focusing on stories I already have on the go. Anyone who follows me as an author and not any of my stories individually, and you've managed to make it this far, here's a quick update for you….

Red Visions of K, barring any life changing experiences, should be getting some sort of update this week! Go me! Hopefully I won't get captivated by yet another anime in the meantime, or a different story. *crosses fingers*


End file.
